El Plan Casi Perfecto
by nynia
Summary: Un pequeño especial de San Valentin, algo corto pero aun asi espero que les guste ( o por lo menos no les haga vomitar --U) SLASH


  
  


El Plan casi Perfecto 

**Autora:** Nynia 

**Clasificación:** PG-13 

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; no es nada grafico, pero aun así, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad@ a irte por donde entraste (bueno, no por ahí exactamente... ¡ay ya entienden!!!!) 

**N.A.:** No se porque se me dio por escribir esto...supongo que será por que necesito mantenerme ocupada en algo, ya que mi pequeña "hijita", mi bebe, mi cielo, mi todo (traducción: mi hamster) esta en estos precisos instantes (27/01/04) luchando contra una muerte casi segura en su pecera ;_; 

Ah, y no me culpen si no esta bien echo ( ya explique el porqué), aun así espero que me den sus opiniones, Y por cierto....Harry esta un poquitín.....extraño en este fic, pero creo que al final se arregla. 

Una última notita; pues que para variar un poco, debo de pedirles disculpas si es que hay fallas ortográficas en el fic y es que sufrí un pequeño accidente y perdí la versión beteada del mismo.... ¡pero no fue mi culpa!!! el diskette se dañó!...oh.... Kata-chan va a matarme....;_; espero vivir para contarla....¬¬U 

* * *

  


No puedo evitar sonreír mientras veo el resultado final. 

Todo está en perfecto orden, es una obra maestra; la verdad, si no quedas asombrado con esto dudo mucho que algo mas lo haga. 

Me aseguro de cerrar correctamente la habitación antes de continuar con la siguiente fase del plan. Dios, no puedo evitar reírme mientras imagino la cara que pondrás, sin duda llevaré una cámara, momentos así no se dan todos los días. 

Una vez en la sala comienzo a empacar todas mis cosas, me quedan solo cuatro horas antes de que vuelvas a casa y no creo que sea suficiente. Pero para mi asombro tres horas después todo está listo. Absolutamente todas mis pertenencias están por la casa en grandes cajas, tal y como lo estuvieron cuando me mudé aquí, solo que esta vez darían la impresión de estarme yendo y no llegando. 

Ahora solo falta la nota, por suerte ya tengo una idea más o menos clara de lo que dirá, será algo así como: Ya me aburriste y por eso me largo. Draco 

Si, es perfecto. Muy al estilo Slytherin y con la superioridad de un Malfoy. Dejo la carta sobre la mesita de la sala y coloco mi copia de la llave del departamento encima, estoy seguro de que la verás ahí. Esto será todo un espectáculo; pero te la debo, maldito cretino! aun recuerdo el susto de muerte que me diste el día de los inocentes con tu fingido suicidio (malditas tiendas de artículos de broma!!! Cuando recupere mi fortuna recuérdenme cerrarlas todas), juré vengarme y un Malfoy nunca rompe un juramento. 

Ya es hora, en cualquier momento entrarás por aquella puerta y yo deberé de estar donde me corresponde, es decir listo para el espectáculo. Me apresuro a entrar en la habitación que arreglé durante toda la mañana y me desvisto a la volada, acabo de sentir el sonido de la llave entrando en la cerradura y no es buna señal. Ya una vez completamente desnudo me coloco la bata de seda negra que compre especialmente para la ocasión y me dedico a escuchar tras la puerta, nada podrá salir mal ahora, mi plan perfecto (modestia aparte) esta saliendo tal y como lo esperaba. 

- Draco?! - escucho tu voz desde la sala - tenemos vi... - paras abruptamente 

¡¿Vi..?!!! ¡¿Acaso quieres decir VI-sitas?!!! ¡Oh no! ¡testigos! y lo peor de todo es que al parecer ya notaste lo de las cajas. No puedo evitar palidecer, mi plan perfecto se ha ido al cuerno ¡y todo por que te encontraste con quien sabe que idiota amigo tuyo! 

- ¿Qué significa esto Potter? - ¡Ahora si que me da! NO es un amigo idiota, es Severus!!! Mi padrino en persona!!! 

Esto no me puede estar pasando ¡¿por que justo hoy tuviste que traerlo a casa?! nunca te agradó!!!!! Qué rayos hace aquí entonces?!! 

- ¡¿Draco?!!!! - tu voz consumida por la desesperación se deja oír nuevamente - ¡Draco!!!! 

Es extraño, nunca te gustó mostrarte inseguro frente a Severus ¿Qué haces gritando de esa manera? Harry, te estás humillando, acaso... ¿tanto así me quieres? ¿Tanto así me necesitas? Vaya! Si no estuviera en medio de un ataque de pánico me sentiría halagado. 

Siento pasos apresurados, ahora estas recorriendo la sala, puedo imaginarme tu rostro mirando con incredulidad y desesperación los paquetes regados por esta. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que encuentres el... 

- ¡oh por Dios!!! 

...sobre. 

- Draco!!!! Draco!!!! - ¿acaso estas llorando? 

- Potter, tienes que tranquilizarte 

- ¡Cállese!!!!! ¡¿Como me puede pedir algo así?!!! Draco!!!! 

Esto no está bien, no, no está NADA bien, nunca me imaginé que podrías reaccionar así.... 

- DRACO!!! 

Esta vez puedo sentir tus pasos mucho más cerca y el estrepitoso sonido de las puertas al ser cerradas con furia una tras otra. 

- Potter! Por el amor de Dios!!! No ganará nada haciendo semejante espectáculo!!! 

Oh no! Severus te está siguiendo!!! Si se te ocurre abrir esta puerta con mi padrino tras de ti será el final, tengo que bloquearla. 

Me apresuro a sacar mi varita pero para mi mala suerte esta está en mi ropa que se encuentra muy convenientemente guardada en uno de los cajones del armario. Corro hasta el y la saco tan rápido como puedo pero justo cuando me dispongo a lanzar el hechizo para bloquear la puerta esta se abre de golpe dejando entrar a un ojiverde sumamente alterado y, tras él, a un Severus Snape a punto de perder la paciencia. 

La cara de ambos hombres es de risa. Sobre todo la de horror de mi padrino está de pintura, salvo por el echo que dicho horror se debe a que, con todo el ajetreo de buscar mi varita, la bata que llevaba puesta está "ligeramente" fuera de lugar. Me tapo como puedo mientras tú y Severus tratan de explicarse que esta pasando. Miran con extrañeza los pétalos de rosa regados por todo el piso; la mesa donde reposa el champagne, las fresas y las esposas (no pude resistirme); la cama cubierta con sabanas de seda roja y por último a mi mismo cubierto únicamente con una extremadamente sexy bata. 

Tu rostro ha pasado de la desesperación a la confusión, mientras que Severus me mira esta vez levantando una ceja algo divertido. Estaba seguro de que él entendería que estaba pasando al instante, por el contrario tu me miras como si estuviera loco, las lagrimas aun frescas en tus ojos y pequeños vestigios de todo el sufrimiento que te había causado en ellos. 

De pronto toda tu atención se fija de lleno en el calendario que cuelga contra la pared de nuestra recamara en el cual marqué muy notoriamente la fecha de hoy: 14 de febrero. 

Vuelves a mírame esta vez pasando de la confusión a la furia 

- feliz día de San Valentín? - es lo único que puedo decir en un hilo de voz antes de que me rodee la oscuridad al recibir de lleno tu maldición 

Después de todo, el plan no fue tan perfecto. 

**~FIN~**

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

** Si, lo se, es una tontería, una tontería súper corta por cierto, pero no pude evitarlo > AH! Y si no fuera muchas molestias.....reviews? :P **

Nynia 

~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~ 


End file.
